


Marital Misunderstandings

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [64]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Extramarital Affairs, Gen, JayTim Week, M/M, Misunderstandings, Silly, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: There seems to be a slight misunderstanding at work.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 250
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Marital Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of JayTim Week: Office AU

Jason could feel eyes on him, watching him, waiting, waiting, waiting until he had a moment. It made the skin on the back of his neck itch and Jason finally sighed, giving up on focusing and spinning in his chair to look at Tim, who was standing behind him, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. Tim gave him a smile and Jason raised an eyebrow, asking, “Need somethin’, Baby Bird?”

Tim blushed and Jason barely prevented himself from rolling his eyes as Tim answered, “Uh, Alfred asked me to come get you?”

Jason’s brows furrowed and he wondered who he had pissed off enough to need a meeting with the HR Director, then shrugged and stood, answering, “Alright, thanks.”

Tim followed him down to the office of the HR Director, Alfred Pennyworth, and, at Jason’s confused look, stated, “I was told that I had to accompany you to his office. Y’know, given your tendency to just… not show up.”

“Fair enough.”

When they reached the office, Alfred beckoned them both in and directed them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Bruce Wayne, the owner of B.A.T. Security and direct supervisor to both Jason and Tim, was standing just behind Mr. Pennyworth with a severe frown on his face. To his left was Dick Grayson and Stephanie Brown, both of whom looked more serious and upset with them than Jason could remember in a  _ while _ . Jason ran through every interaction he’d had with them in the past few months, but came up empty on whatever he could have done to piss them off. He could see Tim’s puzzled expression in the corner of his eyes, but they weren’t left in the dark for too long before Bruce stated, “Jason, Tim, we need to talk about your…  _ relationship _ .”

Jason bristled at the disgust in Bruce’s tone, then snapped, “You got an issue with us both being men?”

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up and he replied, “Of course not. However, you are both married and I cannot condone my employees having an affair with one another. It can only end in-”

He was cut off by Tim turning to Jason, looking as bewildered yet mildly entertained as Jason felt, and asking, “Affair? What affair? Jason, is there something you need to tell me?”

Jason shrugged helplessly, answering, “Your guess is as good as mine on that one, Baby Bird.”

Bruce looked between them and Jason’s eyes widened as he connected several dots all at once. Then he was doubled over laughing, nearly hitting his face on the desk. Tim looked alarmed and Jason forced himself to calm down before finally looking at Bruce and asking, “You are aware that  _ Tim  _ is my husband, right, Bruce?”

The whole room descended into awkward silence and Alfred cleared his throat, looking distinctly amused as he stated, “In that case, allow me to apologize for the inconvenience.”

Tim burst into giggles and Jason grinned, answering, “No worries. We appreciate the sentiment.”


End file.
